fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie
Maggie is a character in the comic book Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused. A teenage girl, Maggie lives with her verbally abusive stepmother and apathetic father, and is the girlfriend of a violent boy named Steve. Biography Living with her parents in the town of Crystal Lake, Maggie was left heartbroken after her mother died; this, coupled with constant neglect she received from her depressed father and the scorn she received from her verbally abusive new stepmother prompted Maggie to begin committing acts of self-mutilation.Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused At some point during the year after her mother’s death Maggie became the girlfriend of a jock named Steve, who routinely beat her in his drunken rages. After being hit by Steve for the twenty-third time Maggie made a vow to herself that it would be the last time. Gaining a black eye after being brutalized by Steve, Maggie, going to school the next day, is ridiculed and mocked by her peers due to her injuries, teasing which prompts Maggie to smash the mirror inside her heavily vandalized locker. After a day of being bullied at school, Maggie visits a guidance counselor, who ignores her claims of being abused, dismissing them as cries for attention, like when she had began cutting herself. The guidance counselor advises Maggie to see a psychologist who, after Maggie refuses to open up to him, suggests she seek aid from a local priest. Doing so, Maggie, like with the guidance counselor and psychologist, finds no aid with the priest, who states that Maggie's anger provokes everyone around her, also stating that Maggie's stepmother had visited him recently, convincing him that all of Maggie's problems are her own fault. Returning home from the church, Maggie finds her father in a drunken stupor and is ordered by her stepmother not to disturb him and to go to her room and only come out when she is told to. Going to her room, Maggie, after looking at the sign reading "God helps those who help themselves" on her door, gets an idea on how to solve all her problems. Calling Steve and telling him she wants to be with him, Maggie, after telling Steve to pick her up, takes a knife out of her backpack. As her drunken stepmother barges into her room and demands to know where she is going, Maggie, eyeing her knife, tells her "Oh, nowhere special". After Maggie stabs her father and stepmother to death, Steve arrives at her house and yells to her to hurry up as she climbs out her bedroom window. Getting into the irritated Steve's car, Maggie tells him her parents are sleeping and instructs him where to drive, claiming she will make the trip worth his while, also stating that the blood on her face is her own when Steve points it out. After arriving at Camp Crystal Lake, Maggie exits Steve's car and, removing her shirt, seduces him into following her into Crystal Lake, where she claims he can have his way with her. As an excited Steve moves in to grope her breasts, Maggie impales him with her knife, claiming that he should not have hurt her, saying that now she is going to hurt him. As Maggie pummels him, Steve fights back and begins to strangle her, when he spots Jason Voorhees rapidly approaching. As Jason attacks Steve with his machete, nearly severing his arm, Maggie stabs him in the shoulder, only to be knocked away. Tearing his machete from Steve's body, Jason begins to approach Maggie, who states to Jason she was defending herself from Steve before she stabs his chest with her knife. Knocked to the ground by Maggie's attack, Jason begins to get up, when Maggie, having taken hold of Jason's machete, begins to repeatedly stab him in the chest with it, screaming "Die. Die. Die!!!" as she does so. As Jason lies on the ground, unmoving, Maggie stumbles her way to Steve's car, gets inside and starts it. As she mumbles "Never touch me again... never hurt me..." to herself, Maggie is shocked when a recovered Jason appears and grabs the back of the car and flips it over. As Jason moves in on her, wielding her own knife, Maggie, seeing that the damaged car is leaking gasoline, grabs a lighter and pulls herself from the vehicle, igniting the leaking gasoline afterward. Thrown away by the ensuing car explosion along with Jason, Maggie steadies herself and finds the still smoking Jason glaring down at her. As Jason watches her, Maggie begins trying to reason with him, saying they are both the same. Maggie tells Jason that, like him, she lost a mother, saying that after her death everyone turned against her. Grabbing hold of Jason's clothes, Maggie goes on to say that it was everyone else who made her a monster and that she punished them for it by killing them, stating that by doing so she avenged her mother, as she was the only one who ever loved her. Believing that Jason, who has yet to react to her, views her as a kindred spirit, Maggie embraces him. While hugging Jason, Maggie notices him raise his machete and, realizing what he intends to do, she screams "But we're the same... please..." before Jason beheads her. With Maggie dead, Jason drags her body and severed head into the waters of Crystal Lake. Appearances Comics * Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused (2008) References Category:Killers Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused Category:Female victims Category:Deceased Females Category:Decapitated Category:Amputated Category:Sliced Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Deceased villains Category:Evil Category:Evil versus evil Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Young